Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Crash Bandicoot
Bio Crash is a mutated Bandicoot created by the mad scientist Doctor Neo Cortex but quickly escapes and then returns to stops his experiments and plans for world domination, since then he always puts a stop to his world domination schemes along with his sister Coco and his wise companion Aku Aku. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Variations * N. Sanity Hero: Adds Fruit Bazooka, Aku Aku Dash and Jetpack attacks. * Team Racing: Adds Bowling Bomb, Green Brio Beaker and Wumpa Throw attacks. * He's Back: Adds Yo-Yo Spin, TNT Crate and Polar Express attacks. Character Trait The Invincible Aku Aku: Aku Aku will appear on Crash's face, making him invincible for a short amount of time. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Cyclone Spin: Crash twists and spins his body around like a tornado in-place. ** The enhanced version is called Death Tornado Spin and involves Crash spinning 2 seconds, dragging the opponent in. * Slide Kick: Crash will slide across the ground, tripping the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Super Slide and Crash will slide faster. * Body Slam: Crash jumps up and performs a belly flop while falling, damaging opponents that he lands on. Has Near and Far versions. ** The enhanced version is called Super Body Slam and does more damage with a red shockwave. N. Sanity Hero - Exclusive Moves * Fruit Bazooka: Crash will aim the opponent with Fruit Bazooka and shoots a Wumpa Fruit projectile at them. Has High and Low versions. (MK vs Sony - N. Sanity Hero variation) * Aku Aku Dash: Crash runs faster with Aku Aku in-front of him, charging the opponent. (MK vs Sony - N. Sanity Hero variation) * Jetpack: Crash puts on a jetpack and launches himself into the air, attacking the opponent above him. (MK vs Sony - N. Sanity Hero variation) Team Racing - Exclusive Moves * Bowling Bomb: Crash throws a bowling ball, which trips the opponent. Passes most guards. (MK vs Sony - Team Racing variation) * Green Brio Beaker: Crash throws a green potion, which explodes on-contact. Has Near and Far versions. (MK vs Sony - Team Racing variation) ** The enhanced version is called Red Brio Beaker and Crash throws a red potion, which slows the opponent for 3 seconds. * Wumpa Throw: Crash throws a Wumpa Fruit which freezes the opponent on-contact. (MK vs Sony - Team Racing variation) He's Back - Exclusive Moves * Yo-Yo Spin: Crash will pick up a yo-yo and attacks the opponent in-front of him with it. (MK vs Sony - He's Back variation) * TNT Crate: Crash throws a TNT Crate, which explodes after 3 seconds. (MK vs Sony - He's Back Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Nitro Crate and Crash will throw a Nitro Crate instead of TNT. A crate explodes on-contact and does more damage. * Polar Express: Crash will ride a polar bear forward, charging the opponent. Can be charged for more damage. (MK vs Sony - He's Back Variation) X-Ray Move * Failed Experiment: W.I.P. Super Move * Wumpa Madness!: Once Crash slide-kicks the opponent to knock them down, he grabs their leg and throws them into the air. He then takes out his Fruit Bazooka and will fire so many Wumpa fruits at the air-borne opponent for 5 seconds, the last one managing to explode into a bunch of Wumpa fruit pieces which brings the opponent back to the ground. Ultimate Move *'Nitro Explosion:' Crash tosses a blue crate at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent gets frozen and Crash picks them up. He then flies up into the air with his jetpack and the opponent in his hands before tossing them to the ground, their frozen body landing on a nitro crate. The nitro crate then detonates when the opponent lands on it, causing a massive explosion as Crash flies away. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Ultimate Tornado Spin: Crash will twist his body to charge the attack, then suddenly spins to make a giant tornado to appear which drags the opponent inside it. Their skin are peeled off into a skeleton and Crash will uppercut the skeleton into pieces. * Mech Suit Assault: Crash jumps on a Mech Suit and aims his launcher at the opponent. He then shoots out a barrage of missiles at the opponent, making holes appear on his opponent's body. He then shoots out a explosive Wumpa Fruit at the opponent's head, exploding it. X-Ality * WHOA!!!: Crash slide-kicks the opponent, tripping them. Crash then jumps into the air and body-slams the opponent, breaking their spine. He then grabs the opponent by the ankles, spinning them and throws them at the other side of the stage (breaking their skull as they hit on the ground). Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * TNT Suicide: A TNT Crate suddenly appears next to Crash, as he accidently touches on it. A crate then explodes, obliterating Crash. Crash's eyeballs and shoes are seen on the ground afterwards. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities * Orange and Purple: '''W.I.P. (with Spyro the Dragon) Gothtalities Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: A realistic appearance of his classic appearance * Kostume 2: His appearance from Titans & Mind Over Mutant * Unlockable Kostume: Fake Crash * DLC Kostume 1: His motorcycle (Hog Wild) costume from Crash Bandicoot: Warped * DLC Kostume 2: His scuba-gear from the games * Kosplay DLC: Blanka from Street Fighter Battle Intro Crash uses the Spin Attack to get on-screen and grins. Victory Pose Crash hops up and down with his arms in the air once and then does a Crash Dance. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe